Jesus (American Gods)
Summary Jesus is the primary figure of Christianity and the most worshiped deity in America. He is a kind, emphatic and loving figure, who died for humanity's sins and was resurrected in the day of Ostara's spring festival, which would later be appropriated by Christians and transformed into the Easter Holiday. Due to there being countless worshipers of Jesus, split across numerous ethnicities, backgrounds and religious sects, the figure of Jesus is a plural rather than singular. While there is a primary Jesus in America (Called "Jesus Prime"), there are dozens of variations of him, such as "Mexican Jesus", "Mormon Jesus" and "Asian Jesus". As Mr. Wednesday explains to Shadow, "There's a lot of need for Jesus, so there is a lot of Jesus". Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, likely 10-B, | At least 5-A, likely High 4-C, possibly 3-A, likely far higher Name: Jesus Christ, Jesus of Nazareth Origin: American Gods Gender: Male Age: 2017 Years Old Classification: God / Son of God Powers and Abilities: |-|Real World=Peak Human Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 8; He will never truly die for as long as he is remembered), Regeneration, Resurrection (Will never truly die, instead always reviving for as long as he is remembered, 3 days after he is killed. Can also raise the dead), Social Influencing (When Gods preach, people start to believe what they're saying), Healing (Can cure wounds and diseases with a touch), Life Manipulation, Light Manipulation (Emits light and possesses a glowing halo around his head), Aura (His presence soothes those around him and brings peace to their hearts), Water Manipulation (Can walk on water, can transform water into wine), Matter Manipulation (Can transform water into wine, can multiply food) |-|Resistances=Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Technology Manipulation, Magic, Energy Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Existence Erasure, Clairvoyance, Precognition, BFR, and Extrasensory Perception (Gods are resistant to each other's abilities) |-|Backstage=All previous abilities in addition to, Abstract Existence (Exists as a living, personified idea), Time Stop (When Gods reveal their true forms, time stops in the real world). Non-Corporeal (Exists as an idea), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 3; Gods control the concepts they embody), Avatar Creation Attack Potency: Unknown, likely Human level (Despite being the most worshiped god in America, Jesus doesn't appear to be stronger than an ordinary human, likely because believers don't associate superhuman strength with him) | At least Large Planet level, likely Large Star level, possibly Universe level, likely far higher (Easily one of the most worshipped Gods in America, this should make him as powerful as the New Gods) Speed: Normal Human | Unknown Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Unknown Striking Strength: Human Class | Unknown Durability: Human level (Can be killed by things that would kill an ordinary human and was easily gunned down by armed civilians), resurrection makes him difficult to kill (Will always come back after 3 days as long as he is remembered, albeit always needs 3 days to return as per his mythology) | At least Large Planet level, likely Large Star level, possibly Universe level, likely far higher Stamina: Unknown Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: None notable. Intelligence: High. Weaknesses: Due to there being so many Christians in the world with disparate beliefs, and so many sects of Christianity, his identity is split into countless incarnations | Gods can be permanently killed if they take their own lives, a symbolic gesture of losing faith in themselves. Key: Real World | Backstage/True Self Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:American Gods Category:Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gods Category:Messiah Characters Category:Immortals Category:Good Characters Category:Healers Category:Aura Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Life Users Category:Light Users Category:Water Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Time Stop Users Category:Matter Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Concept Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Abrahamic Figures Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3